Wireless communication devices transmit and receive information wirelessly via a wireless access node to communicate over a communication network. Typically, the wireless access node is part of a radio access network (RAN) which provides the wireless communication devices with access to further communication networks, systems, and devices. The wireless communication devices utilize “forward link” or “downlink” communication channels to receive voice and/or data transmitted from the wireless access node, and “reverse link” or “uplink” communication channels to transmit information up to the node.
In fourth generation (4G) long term evolution (LTE) communication systems, a wireless communication device is referred to as user equipment (UE), while a wireless access node is called an enhanced node B (eNodeB). Wireless network operators may face capacity constraints as users in densely populated areas attempt to access limited resources for voice and data. Users attempting to connect to eNodeBs that are operating near or at capacity may experience dropped voice calls or unreliable data sessions. To help alleviate this problem, some wireless network operators attempt to control users of high-bandwidth data services by throttling data usage or limiting voice minutes. Additionally or alternatively, wireless communication service providers may apply different quality of service levels to different subscribers depending on a service level contract entered into by a user, where the different quality of service levels may dictate an amount of data usage or number of voice minutes afforded to the user.
Overview
A method of operating a wireless communication device to facilitate attachment to a serving wireless access node is disclosed. The method comprises receiving a list identifying approved wireless access nodes based on a quality of service level associated with the wireless communication device. The method further comprises receiving a request to report measurements of a plurality of neighboring wireless access nodes. The method further comprises processing the list identifying the approved wireless access nodes with the plurality of neighboring wireless access nodes to determine a subset of the neighboring wireless access nodes included in the list of approved wireless access nodes. The method further comprises performing radio frequency (RF) measurements on the subset of the neighboring wireless access nodes. The method further comprises transmitting a report of the RF measurements on the subset of the neighboring wireless access nodes.
A wireless communication device to facilitate attachment to a serving wireless access node, the wireless communication device comprises a wireless communication transceiver and a processing system. The wireless communication transceiver is configured to receive a list identifying approved wireless access nodes based on a quality of service level associated with the wireless communication device, and receive a request to report measurements of a plurality of neighboring wireless access nodes. The processing system is configured to process the list identifying the approved wireless access nodes with the plurality of neighboring wireless access nodes to determine a subset of the neighboring wireless access nodes included in the list of approved wireless access nodes, and perform radio frequency (RF) measurements on the subset of the neighboring wireless access nodes. The wireless communication transceiver is further configured to transmit a report of the RF measurements on the subset of the neighboring wireless access nodes.
A computer apparatus to facilitate attachment to a serving wireless access node comprises software instructions and at least one non-transitory computer-readable storage medium storing the software instructions. The software instructions are configured, when executed by a wireless communication device, to direct the wireless communication device to receive a list identifying approved wireless access nodes based on a quality of service level associated with the wireless communication device. The software instructions are further configured to direct the wireless communication device to receive a request to report measurements of a plurality of neighboring wireless access nodes, and process the list identifying the approved wireless access nodes with the plurality of neighboring wireless access nodes to determine a subset of the neighboring wireless access nodes included in the list of approved wireless access nodes. The software instructions are further configured to direct the wireless communication device to perform radio frequency (RF) measurements on the subset of the neighboring wireless access nodes, and transmit a report of the RF measurements on the subset of the neighboring wireless access nodes.